The Hunter
by The Bloodredsandman
Summary: My first FanFic. Venom One shot R & R be warned some gory content


**A/N. My First fan-fic. I meant to put one up when i joined but couldn't think of what to write, then this hit me. Enjoy.**

**THE HUNTER.**

"Why is it that all super heroes have a base in New York?" Was the question on this man's mind as he walked down the rain filled streets of said city.

Not that he really cared in the world he was as much a hero as them he just wasn't recognized for it, not that he cared.

He pulled the coat tighter against his body, mainly to keep the rain off him and secondly to keep up the act to the poor saps who bustled past him carrying on with their meaningless 9-5 lives.

He passed an alley way and heard scuffling, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the background, normally he would have passed it off as nothing more then some homeless mook but something caused him to investigate further.

As he came closer to the end he found a woman being forced to the floor by some young guy, probably not even out of his teens, anger boiled through his veins, his pace quickened.

"Hey" he shouted getting the thugs attention.

"Fuck off man" the thug shouted pulling out a Berretta 92.

"Shit calm down man, we're going" he backed off till he was in the shadows and seemingly out the alley.

The Thug turned back to his victim, "now where was we" he cackled going to unbuckle his belt.

His arm was yanked back by what appeared to be a net of some kind except this net was sticky. The Thugs head turned and he saw a figure crouched on the wall.

"Oh shit Spider-man!" he gulped.

"Spider-man? Don't get us mixed up with that worthless bug we are much worse" a dual toned voice echoed from the shadows as another strand of web grabbed the thugs other arm and dragged him deep onto the shadows.

"Go home" the voice told the young woman, she didn't wait around and was soon running back to her home as fast as she could avoiding as many men as possible.

But where does this leave the poor helpless thug?

Packed tightly within a web cocoon on the back of a black monstrosity one whose deeds were known far and wide, that's where. He would have screamed had he not been gagged by the very same stuff that kept him captive.

The Thug felt his body impact on the hard floor as they came to a stop; he had only a moment to feel the comfort of terrafirma as he was hoisted into the air.

The webbing in front of his eyes was ripped away and he stared into the upside face of a monster.

Huge white pseudo eyes on a black mask, and impossibly wide mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and an impossibly long tongue that dripped green slime on to the floor, the face of Venom.

"Wakey Wakey sunshine" Venom smirked at the helpless would be rapist, His tongue caressing his check leaving a trail of slime.

"Please man don't do this" the thug tried to beg fear etched on his face.

"Do what? What would we possibly want to do with a scum sucking rapist like you?"

The man mumbled something

"What was that?" Venom snapped as he turned and walked away and up the wall to reveal that it was not Venom that was upside down but the thug.

"Was that "eat my brain"?" He laughed the white spider on his chest moving up and down with his breathing, "You're quite correct why else would you be hanging upside down?" he moved closer and whispered in his ear "Gets the blood flowing to the brain"

He deftly jumped from the ceiling and flipped so he stood normally or in the thugs perspective upside down

Venom licked his teeth and his grin seemed to grow wider "Any idea how we eat the brains of our victims?"

The thug shook his head but this caused him to feel groggy and so instead just croaked his answer.

Venoms hands rocketed forward grabbing the thugs head and began to squeeze.

"We pop their heads like a zit and eat the pus" his hands stopped their squeezing seconds later and he began to laugh an inhuman laugh.

"Gotcha. That method may be a favourite with some of our descendants but we take a much more subtle approach." His tongue caressed the thugs cheek again except this time instead of retreating back to Venoms mouth it continued towards the thug's ear, before entering it causing the thug to scream out in pain as the tongue burst through the components of his ear shattering all hearing on his left side not that it would matter.

Venoms tongue continued its journey through the ear canal of the thug till it pierced his brain.

Now why would a symbiote like Venom need to produce as much saliva as he does? The answer to this question is revealed.

As the green saliva made contact with the grey brain matter of the thug a startling chemical reaction began to take place. The brain literally began to melt down, forming a pool of mush in the bottom of the skull of the thug which was sucked up by the long tongue and absorbed by Venom.

Tendrils lashed from Venom's body and pierced the webbing sack and it's occupant. These tendrils then began to produce a liquid similar to that of his tongue; this acid began to melt all the vital organs within the thug's body and absorbing them as well as the gallons of blood left in their disappearance.

No internal part of the body bar the bones was left unabsorbed, muscles, kidneys, the stomach, heart, liver, lungs all were absorbed into Venom, when the last drop of blood was gone Venom withdrew all his tendrils as well as his tongue, leaving nothing but an empty husk of a man hanging upside down in a sack of webbing, like the proverbial fly trapped in the spider's web. Prey for the Hunter.

"Brain's yummy" Venom smirked as he left his latest victim to hang with all the others within this abandoned warehouse, all wrapped in a web package, all drained of fluids, all a visual gallery of the judged.


End file.
